Overcoming access barriers associated with limited proficiency in the English language-the "language barrier" - is expected to contribute greatly toward eliminating disparities in access to specialty mental health care. Since 1997, the California Department of Mental Health (DMH) has required that the state's 57 county-operated mental health agencies provide information and services to Medicaid (Medi-Cal) beneficiaries in their primary language when the number of beneficiaries in the county reaches "threshold" levels defined as "3,000 beneficiaries or 5% of the Medi-Cal population, whichever is lower, whose primary language is other than English." This study will assess the impact of California's threshold language policy requirements (TLPRs) on access and continuity of care for Medi-Cal beneficiaries ages 19-64 over a 72- month period beginning July 1997 and ending June 2003. Specific research questions are: 1) Among non-English speakers, what is the impact of TLPRs on access to specialty mental health care and continuity of care? 2) How is the impact of TLPRs substituted or complemented by broader efforts to serve non-English speaking populations through hiring of bilingual providers and provision of language specific programs? Using panel data regression methods, with the county and month as the unit and period of observation, we will evaluate language-specific differences in access and continuity of care as they relate to differences in implementation of the four TLPRs as well as hiring of bilingual providers and provision of language-specific programs. At the same time, we will control for differences in county sociodemographic environments, mental health systems, as well as changes in access and continuity for English-speaking persons. The analysis will, be carried out using Medi-Cal Specialty Mental Health Claims data and Medi-Cal Eligibility data obtained from the California DMH. Other state data sources will be used to measure county and service system characteristics. Primary data will be collected from county cultural competency plans and state compliance review reports documenting each county's implementation of the TLPRs, and the availability of bilingual providers and language-specific programs. Individual in-depth interviews will be conducted by trained bilingual interviewers with limited-English consumers to obtain their perspectives on how the TLPRs, and other county mental health activities, have helped or hindered access to and continuity of mental health care.